Laserbeak Reports To Soundwave
October 15, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Soundwave Laserbeak (Intelligence Center, Polyhex) --- Soundwave stands in front of a bank of video monitors in the Intelligence center, the faintly blue, flickering light from a hundred surveillance cameras reporting back flickering off his blue plating. There is no sound- or at least, none audible in the room- and the room itself is nearly silent except for the deep hum of the ventilation system and the occasional creak of Soundwave's hydraulics as he moves to examine a different screen. Laserbeak swoops in the automated door that opens for her, perching on Soundwave's shoulder and shuffling towards his helm until she's pressed against his neck cables. 'Good evening!' she almost seems to say. Soundwave's pet indeed. She's quiet until she's acknowledged, though, knowing Soundwave prefers to focus his attentions on his tasks before anything else, and watches the monitors with him, head tilting to the side here and there. Soundwave reaches up and scratches the under-edge of Laserbeak's neck plating. "Laserbeak: report." He says. It's almost... warm. Not that Soundwave has emotions. Laserbeak lets off something between a soft chirp and a coo--an odd sound for a Cybertronian vulture, and leans into the attention before pricking her head at the command. A panel on the top of her head slides back, revealing a small camera, and a hologram of Nova black appears, flickering slightly on the dark metal of the control panel. "I don't know you, but I know you're one of Soundwave's symbionts," the hologram begins. "This -- these things Slipstream is saying -- I'd slag her for them right now if I hadn't been ordered against brawling in here. I know you record everything. Take this back to Soundwave." The hologram then flickers and morphs into the form of Slipstream. "I'm shocked at you Nova Black. I truly am.. but perhaps I understood those two ex-medics of ours better than most. I'm more willing to accept the decisions they made for themselves.. even if it hurt me very badly and hurt our army. I have grieved for the loss of two friends. Perhaps I am not all Con at spark... thanks to that spark merge with Goa and all the things that have happened to me that made me realize what meant more to me. I know you are hurting, Nova. Trust me I know. I liked them too. Probably more than I should have... and that isn't a Con like trait is it.. yet I am here still serving this army." Laserbeak has tactfully omitted herself taking a bath in Skywarp's cube of energon. Soundwave strokes Laserbeak thoughtfully as he observes the recording, body language displaying no sign of expression whatsoever. "Additional recording of Slipstream?" He requests politely. Laserbeak cocks her head and blinks slowly before giving a confused squawk. Sure she has a few more clips, but she's a little unsure what he needs them for. Soundwave pauses to examine his hand. It appears to be.... sticky. Soundwave says, "Laserbeak: explain ... substance on plating." Laserbeak shuffles aways slightly from Soundwave, who is looking at an energon-stained hand, and Laserbeak actually has the grace to look embarrassed, wings hunched forward and head pulled inward. Maybe she can distract him by showing him another clip? The hologram morphs back to Nova and Slipstream before it fritzes out, and there's a pause before Lazerbeak bashfully shows herself dunking herself into Skywarp's energon cube and shaking herself on him with the rightfully annoyed Skywarp sputtering at her. Soundwave ... laughs. It's creepy. "Annoying Skywarp: acceptable past time. Continue report regarding Slipstream, please." Creepy is certainly an apt description. It's not so much of a laugh as it is Soundwave /trying/ to laugh, his voice modulation probably not built for such things. Her head jerks up at it, and she shuffles anxiously on her perch before the video rewinds to Nova and Slipstream again. "Shocked? At me? You of all Seekers should know me better. You know the choices I've made and you know why I made them. And you know why I have no interest in sitting here chatting with someone whose spark pulses with pity for traitors," holo-Nova says before rising to her feet. "I'm leaving -- but only because if I tear off your wings for talking like that someone might just have my head." Holo-Slipstream frowns at holo-Nova as she walks away. "Makada. I should have kept my lips closed." Soundwave holds out his other hand again, offering more scratches to the symbiote. He inclines his head infinitesimally as he watches the recording. Laserbeak hops gently onto his fingertips, giving them an affectionate chew, and the hologram dips off the console onto the floor for the briefest of seconds as she inclines her head before realizing that it's getting in the way of her surveillance footage, and she straightens, looking to Soundwave with a 'I did good, right? Right?' expression. "Footage: acceptable." Soundwave pats the symbiote again and strokes the fine articulated plating on the back of her neck before offering an energon goodie. Laserbeak lets off an absolutely /delighted/ squawk at the sight of the energon goody, flapping her wings excitedly and snatching it out of his hand without preamble, before ripping off a chunk of it with her foot and swallowing the piece with obvious relish. Soundwave tilts his head, watching Laserbeak with apparent fondness. Once the energon goodie is consumed, he speaks again. "Additional information to impart?" The hologram flickers before disappearing entirely and the camera slides back inside it's panel and closes fully, signifying that's all Laserbeak has, though she does peck at his fingers slightly, skittering over his frame searching for where he's hidden his other treats, going as far as to look through the glass in his chest compartment. Soundwave strokes the avian again. "Performance: acceptable. Continue surveillance. Alter focus; priority increase on Slipstream (category: internal) to include in primary surveillance subjects below command trine, Shockwave, medical bay." Laserbeak squawks in dismay when she realizes she's not getting any more treats out of her symbiotic host, before giving something akin to birdy huff as she dips her head in acknowledgment and, using Soundwave's shoulder at leverage, launches herself off of him and out the door of the intelligence compound. Soundwave sighs. "Laserbeak, dismissed." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Laserbeak's Logs